


We'll All Be Okay

by padaholic_316, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Okay [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, John Finds Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaholic_316/pseuds/padaholic_316, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: This was just something that made both boys feel... relaxed, content, safe. Was it strange? Maybe, but both Sam and Dean loved this. The intimacy, the warmth... It made Dean feel safe, warm and loved, and it made Sam feel secure and so wonderfully close to his brother, his lover, his Dean. Just like everything else about their relationship, it was their little secret.Until now, apparently.





	We'll All Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my co creator, without which this would still be just a prompt.

“Come on, there’s gotta be something good on...” Dean moaned as he flipped through the channels, searching for anything decent. “Yes!” he exclaimed, smiling and setting down the remote when he finally came upon Die Hard 2. John had been on a hunting trip for the past week, and he’d said he would be at least two, so Sam and Dean were enjoying their alone time. 

Dean carded his fingers gently through his little brother’s hair, closing his eyes in contentment. Sam’s cheek nuzzled against his inner thigh a second later, from where he was nestled on the floor between Dean’s legs, kneeling on a pillow, his big brother’s cock in his mouth. Sam wasn’t blowing Dean at the moment, though - not that he didn’t love to do that too, but this was different. Sam was simply holding Dean’s soft cock in his mouth, relishing in the feel both of holding Dean in such an intimate way and of Dean’s fingers running through his hair, showing him that his big brother was enjoying this just as much as he was. 

This was just something that made both boys feel... relaxed, content, safe. Was it strange? Maybe, but both Sam and Dean loved this. The intimacy, the warmth... It made Dean feel safe, warm and loved, and it made Sam feel secure and so wonderfully close to his brother, his lover, his Dean. Just like everything else about their relationship, it was their little secret. 

Until now, apparently. 

The door slammed open. 

John was back early. 

Fuck. 

Dean whipped his head back around to lock gazes with Sam, who had frozen. In that split second, Dean knew Sam was going to pull off, which was proven correct a second later when he felt Sam try to release his cock and pull off. Dean held his neck in place, though, gently but firmly. 

“It’s okay, Sammy, I’ll handle this,” he whispered, smiling at the inherent trust he saw in his brother’s eyes. Sam was scared, but he completely trusted Dean to handle the situation with John. 

John, for his part, was completely frozen as well, but when Dean turned back to him, it finally seemed to click what he was witnessing. 

“What the ACTUAL FUCK, DEAN?!?!” he yelled as he slammed the door shut, causing Sam to flinch. “What the FUCK is going on here?!? Sam, get the HELL off of your brother RIGHT N-“ 

“Shut it, Dad,” Dean demanded, now rubbing Sam’s neck soothingly with one hand while continuing to run his fingers through Sam’s hair with the other. “You’re scaring Sammy.” 

John turned beet red, shaking with fury. “I’M-“ 

“Yes, you are,” Dean interjected calmly. “Sam and I have known we love each other for years now. We’re it for each other. Period. It has absolutely nothing to do with you, and what we do with each other isn’t up to you. It’s not your decision, it’s ours. And this? This was Sam’s decision. He likes this. Loves it, even. It calms him. As you can probably see.” 

By this point, Dean’s rubbing his neck had relaxed Sam to the point that his eyes had closed and his head had fallen forward onto Dean’s abdomen, which, since the couch was facing sideways away from the door, obstructed John’s view of him to the point that all he could see was that his youngest son’s eyes were closed and one corner of his mouth was quirked up into a relaxed, content smile. Clearly, Sam was not being coerced into anything here. 

“And if you’re thinking of ordering him to stop again, don’t,” Dean warned, still speaking very calmly, but letting John know through his gaze how serious he was. “Sam listens to me, not you. He’s not going anywhere until I tell him to, and if I didn’t he’d probably keep this up all night. And he will keep it up all night, if I want him to, and he wants to. Your opinion does not factor into this, is that clear?” 

Well, John though, I guess I’ve screwed up enough parts of their lives that I should at least let them have this. 

“I need a drink,” he muttered, going back out the way he’d come in. 

“He’ll be okay with it, Sammy,” Dean whispered. Sam lifted his head from his big brother’s stomach, looking up at him curiously, prompting Dean to elaborate. “He wasn’t mad when he left just now, just a little confused and a lot surprised. He just needs some time, then he’ll be okay.” Dean smiled, both at that thought and at the adoring, loving gaze Sam was giving him as he suckled gently on Dean's cock, then gave a little pull on it, giving a little whine to give Dean incentive to keep petting him. Dean sighed in contentment at the combination feeling of the warm wet heat and the suction as he cradles Sam's head against him, holding him closer in possessiveness and carding Sam's hair as he assures Sam again,

“We’ll all be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more of this Verse, email me. I just need someone to make them readable for the public. Think of them as a collection of dull knives. You sharpen them, I HONE them.
> 
> You can email me at gamegirlbrit@gmail.com


End file.
